Look at Me
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Cowok spektakuler, cewek biasa, berteman sejak kecil, selalu bersama. Tapi tak pernah akur. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tiba-tiba jadi tetangga? Fic kolab bareng WinzSakura
1. Chapter 1

L **oo** k at **Me**!

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

{ Fic ini hasil kolaborasi WinzSakura dan CN Scarlet }

Rated T

Romance, Hurt, Friendship

.

.

...An enjoy...

.

.

Dia adalah gadis biasa, berambut aneh dan juga mata yang aneh. Tapi dia berhasil menaklukan lelaki itu. Manusia nyaris sempurna yang mempunyai kepribadian seperti kulkas berjalan.

Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau bawaan genetika. Berparas manis dengan kulit kuning langsat. Mempunyai beberapa hal menonjol dalam hal akademik maupun non akademik. Tapi seberapa keras dia berusaha dan seberapa baik pun nilai yang didapatkannya, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan si nomer satu. Lelaki yang nyaris sempurna. Ciptaan tuhan yang terlalu tidak adil, Sasuke Uchiha.

Selain kelebihan yang terlihat, seperti paras indah, tampan, menawan, dan sebagainya, Sasuke Uchiha selalu menjadi si nomer wahid di sekolah. Merek dagang utama yang paling laris di KHS. Bahkan dengan sadisnya, nona Tsunade Senju diam-diam memasang wajah makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang terlalu tidak adil itu di brosur Konoha Hight School. Licik. Lihat hasilnya? Sekolah laris. Banyak murid baru yang mendaftar. Dan tentu saja mayoritas memakai rok.

 _You know what i meant!_

Meskipun dari masa orientasi siswa selalu bersama dalam satu kelompok, tugas guru-guru kadang selalu di satu divisi-kan, bahkan seumur sekolah selalu dalam satu ruangan kelas sampai sekarang, keduanya tak pernah akur. Selalu saja ada yang diributkan. Kadang tak ada solusi atau tak jelas apa permasalahannya. Meski para kouhai dan para senpai melihat mereka berdua seperti melihat Cinderella dan Prince Charming, sedangkan guru-guru melihatnya bagaikan melihat Romeo dan Juliet, percayalah kawan. Hubungan mereka berdua bahkan lebih rumit daripada hubungan Tom dan Jerry.

Naruto dan Hinata adalah saksi hidupnya. Pria duren bermarga Namikaze itu berteman dengan Sasuke sejak jaman merangkak, lalu bertemu Sakura di taman kanak-kanak. Barulah ketika masuk SMP mereka mengenal Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang lemah lembut dan sangat pemalu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto Namikaze yang selalu 'wah' di sepanjang hayatnya.

TENG... TENG...

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran terakhir berakhir. Seluruh pintu kelas KHS langsung jebol dengan anak-anak yang berhamburan seperti air bah. Ada yang langsung menuju tempat ekstrakulikuler masing-masing, parkiran, bahkan nongkrong di kantin Ichiraku. Atau kemanapun sesuka mereka semua.

Tinggal tersisa lima orang di kelas. Naruto Namikaze yang langsung menghampiri Hyuuga Hinata dengan penuh semangat, Sakura Haruno yang tergesa-gesa membenahi isi tasnya, Sasuke Uchiha yang memasukan headset dan gadget putihnya, serta Shikamaru Nara yang tertidur pulas di bangkunya.

Dalam benaknya, Sakura akan menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. Mengajak mereka bertiga atau hanya Naruto jalan-jalan entah kemana. nyatanya, gadis berambut serupa permen kapas itu melewati kedua sahabatnya dengan langkah yang sangat tergesa-gesa.

Lelaki berambut mencuat itu merasa heran saat tebakannya meleset total. Biasanya sih memang begitu, apa yang aneh dengan gadis menyebalkan itu? batinnya. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, bermaksud menggodanya sebelum gadis Haruno itu mencapai pintu.

"Tumben kau langsung pulang, _pinky?_ Biasanya 'kan main dulu sama teman _baka_ -mu itu." cicit Sasuke. Mata _onyx_ nya melirik pemuda duren yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang gadis indigo. Merasa tersindir, Naruto memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah Sasuke namun tidak mempan sedikitpun.

"Ckh.. bukan urusanmu aku langsung pulang atau tidak!" jawab Sakura sewot sambil mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya. Sasuke yang merasa sedikit tersinggung, menggerutu tak jelas. Kaki jangkungnya melesat meninggalkan kelas namun suara cempreng pemuda duren menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oi _Teme_ , kau mau pulang ya?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn," jawaban ambigu keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"kalau begitu bareng ya! hey, ada sesuatu yang perlu aku katakan padamu!"

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto harus sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah tungkai Sasuke yang tingginya kayak tiang listrik. Yah, semua tahu kalau Naruto Namikaze adalah orang terpendek di kelas dari kaum pria. Sasuke adalah kebalikannya.

"Ini mengenai Sakura," bisik Naruto, mata biru pemuda Namikaze itu melirik ke arah jendela. Dimana ada Hinata yang masih membereskan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Naruto menarik Sasuke ke koridor kelas sepuluh, lebih tepatnya menyeret pemuda raven itu ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Hey _Dobe_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" dengus Sasuke.

"Pssst... diamlah _Teme_!"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana. "Kau tahu kenapa Sakura pulang terburu-buru?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius siaga satu.

"Hn? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Jelas ada hubungannya denganmu, _ttebayyoo_! Aku diberitahu Hinata, Sakura bakal pindah rumah." Jawab Naruto heboh. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Si _pinky_ pindah rumah?" ulang Sasuke, lelaki berkepala duren kuning itu mengangguk mantap. Sepertinya dia tertarik, begitu pikir Naruto tapi...

"Itu bukan urusanku, kenapa kau memberitahu ku?" dengus Sasuke. Dibalas dengan helaan nafas kecewa Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya menyukai Sakura 'kan. Aku hanya memberi tahu kamu saja, Teme!... ya sudah kalau begitu, ttebayyoo!"

Naruto yang merasa jengkel, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di koridor.

.

.

.

Klik...

" _Moshi-moshi... Hinata-chan, sepertinya rencana kita berhasil!"_ ucap Naruto via hp.

"B-benarkah Naruto- _kun_? Eh, aku melihat S-Sasuke- _kun_ di halte bis tapi... ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia tidak masuk bis." tutur Hinata. Mata _lavender_ indahnya masih mengawasi pemuda _raven_ yang dimaksud dari kejauhan.

" _Apa yang dilakukan si Teme ya?... ya sudahlah Hinata, sebaiknya kau pulang saja!"_

"B-baik!"

Hinata mengakhiri sambungan, lalu mengantongi hpnya.

.

.

.

" _Kenapa Sakura pindah rumah? Kemana dia bakal pindah? Lalu, apa si pinky itu bakal pindah sekolah juga?"_

 _Inner_ Sasuke bertanya-tanya dengan frustasi. Baru saja dia men _stalker_ rumah keluarga Haruno yang jalannya sudah dia hafal di luar kepala, dan mendapati tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan apapun di sana. Kini pemuda Uchiha itu sudah berada di perumahan Uchiha. Kaki jangkungnya sudah menginjak halaman rumah, tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya sendiri.

Biasanya rumahnya itu sangat sepi, mengalahkan sepinya kuburan China. Sekarang rumah besar yang ditinggali empat orang –ayah, ibu, kakak, dan dia sendiri- itu terasa hidup dan ramai seperti di pasar. Sasuke makin mempercepat langkahnya.

Tangan kekarnya menarik kenop pintu dan mata _onyx_ nya sukses membulat sempurna karena terkejut.

"Yo... _otouto_ , kau baru pulang, kemana saja?" tanya Itachi. Menatap heran adik semata wayangnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Hei _baka_ _otouto_ , masuklah! Kenapa cuma diam di situ?"

Beberapa pasang mata yang ada di sana menatap i _ntens_ pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Ada acara apa? Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke, mata _onyx_ nya menatap galak pada Sakura yang sedang duduk dan juga menatapnya bosan. _Waah, jangan-jangan mau di jodohin nih!_ Batin Sasuke bersalto ria, antara bahagia dan panik. Pride Uchiha-nya berhasil membuat Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mesem-mesem gaje.

"Aku dan keluargaku diundang bibi Mikoto untuk makan malam bersama." Sewot Sakura. Mata _emerald_ nya menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada Sasuke. Teman sekelasnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ayo nak, bergabung dengan kami sambil menunggu hidangan untuk makan malam bersama?" ucap Mebuki ramah.

" _Arigato_ ," ujar Sasuke sembari membungkuk singkat dan lekas melesat ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

" _Sumimasen_ , Sasuke- _chan_ memang orangnya seperti itu." cicit Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, namanya juga anak muda." Mebuki memaklumi.

"Hmph... Sasuke- _chan_?" ulang Sakura dalam hati. Sungguh dia tak pernah menyangka seumur hidup kalau si kulkas berjalan masih dipanggil dengan _suffix_ itu di rumahnya. Gadis _pink_ itu menyembunyikan ekspresi menahan tawanya dengan pura-pura asyik memainkan _hand phone_ miliknya.

"Sakura, kau pasti bosan ya?" goda Itachi tiba-tiba yang langsung sukses membuat kedua wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya heran. Mikoto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau susul Sasuke, kalian sekelas kan?" lanjutnya.

Mendengarnya saja membuat perut Sakura mual.

"Ah... ide bagus! Bagaimana kalau kau juga menyusul Sasuke di kamarnya?" tutur Mikoto antusias.

Dih, ibu dan anak sama saja! Batin Sakura. Innernya memasang _poker face_ , tapi wajahnya menampilkan senyuman termanis yang bisa dipalsukannya. "K-kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya heran.

"Karena kau teman Sasuke sejak kecil." Mebuki menimpali, dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat. Dan hal itu sukses memindahkan _poker face_ dari innernya ke wajahnya. Khusus teruntuk ibunda tercinta, yang perkataannya barusan bagaikan memasukannya ke lubang buaya.

"Yup! Kurasa tidak ada salahnya 'kan Sakura?" ujar Itachi dengan senyum tipis penuh maksud misterius di wajahnya.

Tidak ada salahnya, kau bilang? AGRRR...

Batin Sakura mulai frustasi menanggapi orang-orang di sini yang memang tak ada yang membelanya. Serasa berada dalam sidang dimana dia menjadi satu-satunya tersangka utama yang terus di salahkan jaksa, begitulah perasaan kesal gadis bersurai merah muda itu kira-kira. Dia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa..." ucapnya pasrah sembari beranjak dari tempat itu. Melangkah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua untuk menjemput sang pangeran bungsu. Yah, ini lebih baik daripada terus di teror seperti tadi kan?

Hell yeah, mudah-mudahan Sasuke Uchiha tidak melakukan yang 'iya-iya' padanya di sana. Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah-susah. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memanas, gadis itu tak sadar kalau sebenarnya dia malah membuatnya semakin merah. Gugup? Jelas! Rasanya seperti hendak masuk menuju kandang singa.

"Hey, siapapun... gantikan akuu!" gumam Sakura saat meniti tangga terakhir. Aroma mint khas Sasuke sudah tercium oleh hidungnya, berarti kamarnya sudah dekat. Waaah, jantung Sakura rasanya _doki-doki suru_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

 _Barbacotte_

 _Ini fic kolaborasi pertama kita. Mohon dikoreksi minna-san, gomenne buat typo yang tidak disengaja. Idenya aku yang buat, ceritanya punya Gakari-chan, terus aku tambahin (beberapa bagian di rombak dikit, gomenne Gakari-chan! _ )_

 _Jangan di Flame ya! CN Scarlet pundungan soalnya. Protes sama kritik diterima kok! *_*_

 _See u_u_

 _._

 _Original author||WinzSakura_

 _Editor and uploader||CN Scarlet_


	2. Chapter 2

L **oo** k at **Me**!

2

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

{ Fic ini hasil kolaborasi WinzSakura dan CN Scarlet }

Rated T

Romance, Hurt, Friendship

.

.

...An enjoy...

.

.

KREG...

Tangan mulus gadis _bubble gum_ itu memutar kenop pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci. Mendorongnya dengan hati-hati, sampai mata emerald gadis itu melihat sepengisi kamar. Ada kasur king size berseprai biru tua dan jendela kamar yang sengaja dibuka. Angin malam yang masuk membelai tirai tipis yang terpasang di sana. Juga meja belajar dan lemari besar berisikan macam-macam buku yang tertata rapi, serta lemari baju yang menjulang tinggi di paling pojok. Di samping kirinya, ada sebuah pintu lain. Mungkin itu pintu kamar mandi pribadi si bungsu Uchiha.

Kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah masuk lebih dalam ke kamar Sasuke. Menghampiri lemari buku, sekedar melihat-lihat. Tiba-tiba mata _emerald_ nya terpaku, tangan lentiknya mengusap bingkai foto itu dan sebuah senyuman terukir di sana. Sakura tersenyum.

KLIP...

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sesosok pemuda tampan dengan hanya sehelai handuk di pinggangnya. Air yang bercucuran dari ujung rambut dan mengalir melewati tubuhnya yang berotot, semakin membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat _sexy_. Apalagi dengan tangan kekarnya masih menekan dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk, tanpa sadar Sakura menikmati pemandangan gratisan itu tanpa berkedip.

Kaki jangkungnya melangkah menuju lemari pakaian. Ketika hendak melepas handuk di pinggangnya untuk mengeringkan kaki, seketika itu juga manik kelam Sasuke menangkap mata lain yang menatapnya lapar. Sebuah seringai tiba-tiba muncul pada bibir tipis, basah, _kissable_ milik pemuda Uchiha itu.

' _Awas Sakura, bahaya!'_

 _Inner_ nya memang meneriaki _warning_ siaga satu, tapi tubuhnya tetap terpaku. Kaki jangkung Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun saking gugupnya.

"Kau sedang apa di kamarku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sembari berbisik, sangat dekat dengan telinga gadis itu. Nada _sensual_ yang digunakan lelaki itu ketika memanggil namanya, membuat Sakura merinding. Dia semakin meruntuki kebodohannya, masuk ke kamar seorang pria tanpa izin.

"A-aku disuruh b-bibi Mikoto untuk memanggilmu," cicit Sakura gugup sembari mengambil jarak dari Sasuke yang semakin maju mendekat, memojokannya ke dinding. Kedua tangan Sasuke membelenggu sisi kanan dan kiri bahu Sakura. Nafas hangat beraroma pasta _mint_ serta aroma _shampoo_ pria itu membuat Sakura terbuai.

DEG!...

' _Kuso! Si pantat ayam ini membuatku terpojok rupanya,'_ kata Sakura dalam hati _. 'Kami-samaaa... jangan biarkan aku terpesona pada orang ini!' inner_ nya menjerit histeris.

"Hanya itu, eh?" goda Sasuke, sembari mendekatkan wajahnya.

BLUSH... BLUSHHH...

Wajah Sakura sukses memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan maut dari _onyx_ legam yang kapan saja bisa masuk dalam jeratannya.

"K-kau terlalu d-dekat, S-S-Sasuke!" ujar Sakura gugup, tangannya sedikit mendorong dada Sasuke yang polos tanpa baju. Duh, sepertinya dia ketularan penyakit Hinata Hyuuga ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto. _Oh, nooo!_

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke, masih menggunakan nada menggoda. _Please_ deh Sasu-kun, cewek mana sih yang tahan digituin sama cowok keren, seksi, cakep, _top lees_ pula. Yup, tentu dia tahu itu, apalagi melihat gelagat Sakura. Dia semakin gemas, sayang jika berhenti menggodanya (iyh, Sasuke nakal!) .

"Kau terpesona 'kan, Sa-ku-ra-chaan?"

' _Oh shit! Kami-sama, tasukette!...'_ teriak Sakura dalam hati, tangannya yang gemetaran terasa lemas dan tak sanggup untuk sekedar mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "Hey pinky, kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Kau menyebalkan!" kata Sakura dengan nada ketus. ' _Tuhan, sampai kapan aku akan berada dalam posisi menyebalkan ini? aku sudah tak kuat lagi!'_

"Benarkah?" ucap Sasuke menagih kepastian, tangannya kini meraih dagu Sakura yang berusaha menghindar. _Emerald_ bertemu _onyx._ "Kalau aku sedang bicara, tatap mataku!" imbuhnya dengan nada penegasan khas Uchiha.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, egois, bakka, somb..."

Curahan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir ranum Sakura tersendat karena sebuah bibir dingin, lembab, dan basah sedikit menekan sudut bibirnya. Ulah Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis pink itu jelas langsung membeku di tempat. Ck, kalau yang ada di posisinya kini adalah orang lain, sejenis Karin Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, atau yang abal-abal lainnya, pasti saat ini mereka mencium pria pantat ayam itu dengan ganas. Tak sampai di situ saja, bisa lebih parah! Sasuke diperkosa, misalnya?

"Kau 'lah yang berubah, Saki! Kau menghindariku."

Perjaka dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter, berpostur menggiurkan, berwajah _woman magnet_ , dan menurut Sakura Haruno sangat-sangat menyebalkan itu beranjak menjauhinya. Berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang sempat dibukanya, lalu mengeluarkan baju biru dongker bersablon simbol keluarga. Oh, tak boleh ketinggalan celana luar dan celana dalamnya.

"S-sebaiknya kau cepat turun, pantat ayam!"

Sakura langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu setelah meneriaki kalimat tadi. Dengan nada sindiran sadis yang dibuat-buat sih, habis dia masih belum bisa _move on_ dari kejadian singkat 'yang terasa amat panjang' beberapa menit sebelumnya.

.

.

.

' _Kaulah yang menghindar. Selama ini kau terlalu sibuk dengan kepopuleranmu. Kau jadi sering mengejekku, kau sangat menyebalkan... Sasuke-kun'_

Sakura menatap nanar pintu yang tadi dia banting. Dimana di dalamnya ada Sasuke yang entah-sedang-apa. Dia masih mengatur nafasnya sendiri, berusaha membuat jantungnya yang seperti habis maratonan itu berdetak secara normal.

.

.

.

.

.

Melihat Sakura yang ngosh-ngoshan dengan wajah memerah di ujung tangga, Uchiha sulung itu menyeringai. "Sukses mengusir kebosananmu, Sakura-chan?" godanya, membuat seluruh wajah gadis _bubble gum_ itu memerah sampai kuping.

"A-aku mau pulaaaaang!..." kata gadis itu, sembari melewati Itachi dan melesat menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Tepat saat itu, si bungsu keluar. Dengan pakaian santai lengkap tentunya, walau rambutnya masih agak basah. "Sakura, hey! Aku belum selesai..."

"A-apa?" ucap Sakura, dia berbalik badan. Namun sayang, kaki sebelah kanannya menapaki udara. Dia tergelincir. "Kyaaaa..."

"SAKURA!..." pekik Itachi, kedua pria itu langsung memburunya.

HUPP...

Sebuah tangan kekar berhasil merangkul bahu gadis _pink_ itu, tangannya yang satu lagi memegang erat pinggangnya.

"Hey _pinky_ , sampai kapan kau akan menutup mata dengan posisi seperti ini?"

Suara dingin pemuda Uchiha yang paling bungsu menyadarkan Sakura. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan terlihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Bakka." sewot Sakura sembari melepaskan rangkulannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke supaya menjauh.

"Ck, harusnya kau berterimakasih! Karena aku sudah menolongmu, _pinky_." dengus Sasuke sembari melesat pergi menuju ruang makan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih shock, serta Itachi yang menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah si bakka otouto berhasil meraihmu Sakura! Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah jatuh ke bawah." tutur Itachi. Lalu dia menarik tangan Sakura yang masih menahan detak jantungnya yang masih menggila. "Ayo, Saku-chan!" ajaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo semuanya, duduklah! Hidangannya sudah siap..." cicit Mikoto girang.

"Wah pasti enak sekali masakannya, Mikoto-san memang hebat!" puji Mebuki yang duduk di sebelah sahabatnya yang tersenyum lembut, Mikoto. Sedangkan Uchiha bungsu sudah duduk tenang di kursinya, mata kelamnya menatap dua orang yang baru bergabung dengan geram. Hanya Sakura dan kakaknya sendiri, tapi gara-gara Itachi memegang tangan Sakura semuanya menjadi 'sesuatu' bagi Sasuke. "Cih," gumamnya tak suka.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu oleh sang adik, Itachi langsung melepas genggamannya. Mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Mebuki pada anaknya tiba-tiba. Sontak semua orang yang ada di situ menatap kearahnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kaa-san. Daijoubu!" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Saku-chan, kau sakit?" tanya Mikoto cemas. Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat-cepat, tak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang dimilikinya.

"Ekhem..." Itachi mengalihkan perhatian. "Sebaiknya kita mulai acara makan malamnya." tambahnya, sembari mengambil sumpit yang ada di atas meja.

"Hn,"

"Hm.. baiklah, mari makan!" sahut Mikoto antusias.

" _Ittadakimaaaasu_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou_!..." sapa gadis bersurai pink itu ke arah teman-temannya dengan riang. Hinata yang sedang fokus pada novelnya menoleh dan membalas, bahkan Naruto yang masih dengan ramen yang merumbai di mulut lebarnya. Tapi si raja ayam yang angkuh itu tak bergeming, asik dengan _handphone_ pintarnya.

" _O-ha-you_ , Sa-su- _CHAN_?"

Orang yang merasa dipanggil langsung mengangkat dagunya, dengan kedua mata sinis yang dilayangkan pada Sakura yang tengah tersenyum wartados. Berkat panggilan tadi, kantin yang ramai mendadak hening sejenak. Bahkan Naruto sampai tersedak.

" _Kun_!" ulang Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat kedua halisnya. Semua orang yang ada di sana –terutama kaum yang memakai rok- berbisik-bisik, membicarakan tindak 'pelecehan' yang barusan dilakukan Sakura. Seolah tak terima idola mereka dipanggil begitu oleh gadis biasa.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa Sasuke- _chan_? kau marah? Hee... padahal semalam kau baik sekali padaku." kata Sakura sembari mendudukan diri disebelah lelaki raven itu. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, sambil berdo'a dalam hati. ' _Tuhan, selamatkan Sakura dari keganasan Sasuke fans club!_ ' batinnya.

"Kau bahkan meminjamiku selimut, yah walaupun semalam itu kau memaksaku tid... hmppp!"

Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Sakura yang nyaris membuka 'kartu As'baginya. Secepat kilat. Berharap tak ada yang mendengar (mustahil! Sakura mengatakan itu dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan), atau memahami apa yang di ucapkan oleh si gadis musim semi. Tapi...

"APA?!"

Jeritan seluruh penghuni kantin ditambah Hinata dan Naruto membuat kuping pemuda _raven_ itu nyaris budek. Mata mereka semua membulat dengan mulut menganga berjama'ah, semakin mendramatisir suasana.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" delik Sasuke, dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya. Jelas dia tak terima dijadikan obyek tontonan _. Hell_ , memangnya si ganteng kita ini doger monyet? _Absolute nooo!_

Mereka bubar, _yeah_!...

Karena Sasuke langsung menyeret Sakura yang masih dalam bekapannya entah kemana. Naruto yang belum menghabiskan ramennya cepat-cepat minum, berdiri untuk menyusul keduanya. "Hoy Teme, mau kau bawa kemana Sakura-chan?"

Namun sebuah tangan halus menahannya.

"B-biarkan mereka, N-Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata, dengan wajah memerah yang menunduk. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah sebelum kembali menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi.

"Ya sudahlah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN KAU TADI, HAH?!" bentak Sasuke. Kini mereka sedang berada di dekat pintu toilet.

Sakura Haruno hanya bisa gemetaran, masalahnya sekarang posisinya benar-benar akhward. Kedua kakinya dikunci rapat oleh kedua kaki Sasuke, dengan punggung bersandar ke dinding, lalu tangan lelaki itu mencengkram kerah bajunya. Pokoknya dari posisinya itu dia bisa merasakan nafas si pemuda berambut pantat ayam.

Sangat romantis.

Apalagi jika ada yang melihat mereka dari belakang. Siapapun pasti menerka hal yang 'iya-iya'.

Yang kemarin itu Sakura memang tak berbohong. Semalam, setelah makan malam usai, hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Disertai dengan petir dan juga kilat-kilatnya.

.

[FLASHBACK]

.

Haruno Mebuki, mempunyai semacam phobia pada petir. Apalagi dengan keadaan malam, hujan, dan suaminya yang sedang keluar kota.

Lalu Mikoto, ibunda duo Uchiha menawarkannya menginap. Mumpung Fugaku lagi nggak pulang, katanya. Sakura sih setuju saja, dia dan ibunya bisa tidur di kamar Itachi –atau Sasuke- dan kedua pemuda itu tidur sekamar. Tapi...

"Mebuki- _san_ , mari tidur denganku!" kata Mikoto sembari menarik tangan Mebuki. "Sasuke- _chan_ tidur dengan Ita- _kun_ ya, biar Sakura tidur di kamarmu!" tambah ibu dua anak itu seenaknya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Sakura bersumpah, dia sangat ingin menyumpalkan sesuatu kedalam mulut si kepala ayam itu. Bisa-bisanya di saat-saat begini ucapannya masih ambigu. Singkat dan sangat tidak jelas.

Itachi Uchiha. Mendengar sabda sang ibu, dia langsung berlari dan melompat masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Membiarkan Sasuke menggedor-gedornya dengan putus asa.

" _Baka aniki_ , oii, bukaaaa!?"

Sasuke menyerah, dia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Diikuti Sakura.

"Kau mau apa _pinky_?"

"Aku..."

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik Sakura ke kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintunya. Jelas itu membuat gadis _pinkish_ kita gusar. Berbagai pertanyaan "bagaimana..." bermunculan seperti jamur di benaknya.

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam! Aku hanya tak mau _bakka aniki_ masuk dan memotret saat kita tidur."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sang Uchiha bungsu langsung naik ke kasur _king size_ -nya dan mengubur diri dalam selimut tebal nan hangat. Pasalnya, di luar hujan semakin lebat dan gunturnya juga semakin kencang terdengar. Otomatis hawa juga semakin terasa dingin.

"Hei pantat ayam, bangun!"

Tangan mungil Sakura mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke. Naas, tidak ada respon dari pemuda itu. "Ck... aku tahu kau belum tidur, ayam jelek!" dengus Sakura sembari menarik paksa selimut yang dipakai Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga tak mau kalah, dia berusaha mempertahankan wilayah nyamannya.

Aksi tarik-menarik pun terjadi malam itu, permirsa. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Namun apa daya, tenaga seorang lelaki lebih besar dari seorang perempuan. Pada akhirnya...

SYUTTT... BRUGH...

Gadis _bubble gum_ itu jatuh tersungkur menindih tubuh Sasuke, dapat dia rasakan helaan nafas hangat milik Uchiha itu menyapu _sensual_ kulit pipinya.

BLUSSHHH...

' _Gilaaa, wajahnya terlalu dekat!'_

Sakura Haruno berniat bangun dari posisinya saat itu, namun kedua tangan Sasuke malah memeluknya erat. "Kau mau kemana? sudah tidur bareng aku saja, Sakura-chan..." bisiknya dengan nada menggoda. Kelopak mata pemuda itu terpejam, menyembunyikan pesona _onyx_ yang selalu membuat para wanita berteriak-teriak gaje.

"Kau gila, dasar ayam mesum... cepat lepaskan aku, _bakka_!"

"Ckh... kau berisik sekali, Saki. Biarkan seperti ini!"

"Lepas atau kuwarnai wajah tampanmu itu biru-biru, pasti menyenangkan!" cibir Sakura, sukses membuat sepasang mata itu terbuka dan mendelik tak suka. Sasuke tak bodoh, dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sakura tadi. Dia pun melepaskan dekapannya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

Gadis bubble gum itu langsung mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari pemuda yang baru saja membuat nafasnya sesak. Dia menarik paksa salah satu bantal yang menyangga bantal lainnya, membuat kepala Sasuke yang berada di atasnya langsung mendongkak menatap cicak yang tengah mencibirnya di langit-langit kamar. "H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah! Aku mau tidur." bentak Sakura sembari menyamankan diri pada lantai berkarpet di samping ranjang. Sasuke bergeser sedikit, lalu menjitak jidat gadis itu keras-keras. BLETAK...

" _Bakka_ , sakit tahu!" cicit Sakura sambil mengelus jidatnya yang terasa semakin lebar.

"Makannya, punya jidat jangan lebar-lebar! Kau tahu, pesawat militer bisa landas di jidat lebarmu." sindir Sasuke dan langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari gadis musim semi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tapi Sasuke belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Diliriknya ke bawah, Sakura sudah tertidur pulas meski badannya agak menggigil kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak, diluar hujan masih lebat dan anginnya semakin kencang. Meskipun si bungsu Uchiha tidak menyalakan air conditioner, anak semata wayang Mebuki itu tidur hanya dengan sebuah bantal dan sehelai karpet tebal yang tidak bisa menahan tubuh gadis itu dengan dinginnya udara diluar.

Perlahan, Sasuke turun dari kasurnya. Melangkah hati-hati menuju gadis yang tengah tertidur itu lalu mengangkatnya pelan-pelan ke atas kasur. Mata onyxnya menyelusuri inchi demi inchi tubuh sakura yang berhenti menggigil, menaikan selimut dan tidur di sampingnya. Tangan kekarnya perlahan menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

"Jidatmu memang lebar, tapi kau sangat cantik Sakura." gumam Sasuke dengan suara sangat pelan. Mengecup singkat kening Sakura, lalu menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

"Oyasumi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

.

.

.

.

"Jangan berfikir yang berlebihan, Jidat! Dan perlu kutegaskan lagi. Jangan sekali-sekali memanggilku dengan suffix menjijikan itu!"

"Memang kenapa, eh? Ckh... kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu itu?"

"Jadi kau tak takut padaku, eh Jidat?"

Sasuke semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada manik giok Sakura yang membulat lebar-lebar. Gadis itu jelas gemetaran setengah mati meskipun dari nada bicaranya tadi sangat berani.

Hening...

Sasuke semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Ketika tiba-tiba...

"AWAS!..."

DUAK...

Sebuah bola voli berhasil menghantam pemuda berambut bokong ayam itu dengan sangat keras. Dan beruntungnya, atau sialnya, efek samping dari kejadian tadi adalah bibirnya yang menumbruk bibir gadis di depannya sama keras dengan bola itu.

CUP...

Suara kecupan tercipta –entah-disengaja-entah-tidak- saat Sasuke Uchiha menarik bibirnya dari bibir ranum Sakura Haruno. Dia menoleh garang pada pria sial yang memiliki dua segitiga terbalik di pipinya, pelaku utama yang paling pertama disalahkan tentang bola nyasar yang telah membuatnya benar-benar nyosor. Kiba Izunuka, dan anjing kecilnya, Akamaru.

"A-aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!" cicit Kiba, melesat kabur dari tempat itu bersama anjingnya.

.

.

.

.

HIKS...

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura terisak.

"Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

.

Barrbacotte =

 _First, a bigg thanks buat yang udah baca, review, baca + review di chap pertama. Karena kalian, kami bisa semangat buat bikin chap dua._ ^_^

.

.

Hell, apa-apaan ini?!

Updet lama hasilnya kayak genee... no feel, reall basii...

Kyaaa... gomenne minna-san, aku banyak halangan bulan ini. Niatnya mau updet minggu, sehari setelah menerima naskah dari WinzSakura dengan penyuntingan secepat kilat, tapi apa? Oke, kalian gak boleh marah sama aku (?)

Kenangan hari minggu itu aku kena diare (untuk kalian dear, hati-hati pilih makanan supaya nggak senasib -_-") teruuuus hari-hari berikutnya aku harus ngurusin tetek bengek PKL. Nyesell deeeh, liburan nggak buat persiapan ngelobby :'((

Padahal sepanjang kenangan itu, WinzSakura-chan udah demo bwt berlanjutnya fic ini (semakin merasa jadi orang jahat -_-"""). Sumimasen!...

Btw, akhirnya fic kolaborasi ini syuksess diupdet juga walau telat #yeeeee!...

Hontounii, gomennasai minna!

Original writer = WinzSakura

Editor/uploader = CN Scarlet

{cotto, minta review yaa?}


End file.
